If It Made a Difference
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Haymitch and Effie are at it again. But something's changed... I just love these guize! - K plus for a bit of language and intense romantical stuff.


**Fantom here! **

**Just a warning, this is a super short random fic cuz I was on a Haymitch/Effie spree. **

...

Katniss glanced around, trying to find the best escape route. The prep teams already slipped away. She grabbed Peeta's hand and sneakily scurried from the room.

Why?

Effie and Haymitch were arguing again.

But as soon as she heard the door shut, she turned to find an empty room except for Haymitch and her. "Alright, where'd everyone go?" She glared at Haymitch.

Haymitch growled. "Maybe they couldn't stand the sight of you any longer. I know I can't."

Effie stomped her foot. She'd had enough of this. "Haymitch Abernathy, what on the face of the earth have you got against me?" She stuck her hands on her hips.

He walked closer to her sticking his finger in her face. "You," he began. Effie's eyes got wide as she was being backed up against the wall. She laid her hands flat on the wall. Haymitch continued, "You are the most fake, hypocritical, judgemental, dressed up, twittering little _PEACOCK_ I have ever known. You dress up these teenagers every year to watch them die and you have the nerve to be happy and peppy every single moment of it." Effie flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. He was to the point of yelling at her. "You act like everything in the world is fine just because your world is. Well, sweetheart, it isn't like that for the rest of us. In District Twelve, there are no happy endings. You sit around all year trying not to starve to death and you wait to see who will die. You're part of those people up in the Capitol who dress up and eat extravagant things for fun whenever you want to while we sit and die." He glared at her. "Do you know why I drink?" Effie shook her head no, her eyes still shut. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Because I want to-_need_ to forget all of this. You may forget, I was in that hellhole too. I was the only one that survived. And you never have to worry about things like that. You've never killed a person." He shook his head and hissed, "How can you live with yourself?"

Effie broke down into sobs and slid down the wall until she was curled, crumpled on the floor. "I can't!" She wailed. Just for good measure, she pulled off that stupid wig and threw in down on the floor at Haymitch's feet, which revealed her short, silky blond hair. She sat there crying for a while before she whispered, "You're right. About all of that. I am a fake, twittering peacock." Feeling some pity for her, Haymitch kneeled beside her and gently fingered her hair. "You know," he said, "I've never actually seen your real hair. It looks real nice." Effie looked up and smiled weakly, her cheeks stained with mussed makeup and tears.

She stood up, as did he. She turned to leave the room, when she stopped. She clenched her fists. "Haymitch," she began warily.

"Yes?"

"What if I told you I was about to do the most irrational, absurd, demented, _craziest_ thing I've ever done?" She breathing was rough and she stood much taller than usual. And that was saying something.

Haymitch smirked. "I would say its about time you got off your ass and tried living for once."

Effie turned her head slightly to the side and grinned mischievously. "Good."

Effie spun around, grabbed Haymitch's tie, and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes flew open in shock, but he relented and kissed her back. Effie pulled away, gasping for breath, her heart pounding. She turned her back to him, unable to look him in the eye. He stared at her, realizing how strangely small, fragile, vulnerable she looked. "What was that for?" He asked quietly.

Effie's voice shook. "I wanted to see if it made a difference," she whispered hoarsely.

Haymitch grabbed her wrist, and pulled her around roughly, pulling her very close to him and putting an arm around her waist, making her gasp. And he whispered in her ear, "Did it?"

Effie's eyes fluttered shut, and she smiled softly, her breathing still rough.

"Yes."


End file.
